


embarrassed?

by stephanieflorescu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanieflorescu/pseuds/stephanieflorescu
Summary: "The second Peter hears about his upcoming field trip to his home the world seems to stop for a moment before the class erupts into full blown cheers. Chins drop to the floor. As his spider-sense overloads with the loud noises he can't help but bang his head on his desk in hopes that it was all a dream, but the students taking part in the decathlon team of Midtown School of Science and Technology still murmur in excitement despite Mr. Harrington's efforts to calm them."Peter Parker stopped villains every day.He saved the people of queens as his alter self: Spider-Man.But his Parker Luck TM always seem to come out during field trips ...And this might just be the worse one yet.(this is posted in Wattpad by this link as well: https://my.w.tt/vs9EIF39G8)
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: Field trip to Stark Industries





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> well welcome to my attempt  
> this is just the description again cause I’m too lazy to actually start writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rando hello

"The second Peter hears about his upcoming field trip to his home the world seems to stop for a moment before the class erupts into full blown cheers. Chins drop to the floor. As his spider-sense overloads with the loud noises he can't help but bang his head on his desk in hopes that it was all a dream, but the students taking part in the decathlon team of Midtown School of Science and Technology still murmur in excitement despite Mr. Harrington's efforts to calm them."

Peter Parker stopped villains every day.

He saved the people of queens as his alter self: Spider-Man.

But his Parker Luck TM always seem to come out during field trips ...

And this might just be the worse one yet.

Hey guys!!!  
I haven’t really written a lot so I apologize for how shitty this story is going to be especially cause I don’t have a beta! Just so y’all know this is more of a hi I don’t feel like writing the first chapter rn so I’m just going to repost the summary and say hi! In case y’all saw the same story on Wattpad, it’s me!!!  
I’ve linked this Ao3 on there and this is the link to the Wattpad: https://my.w.tt/LwMWlr2wH8 .


	2. the announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker is in Decathlon when Mr. Harrington announces the upcoming Field Trip. He comes home raging and with a speech to take Tony Stark down!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry about this I don’t have a Beta reader and hence force the amount of mistakes is gonna be giant! Also I wrote this at like two am so let’s not have high hopes shall we! I can’t wait to get to the field trip part but we’ll get there eventually! Also I’m sorry I’m bad at staying in the right tense when I’m writing, I know I suck LOL!

Peter has not been having a great day. He was tired from patrolling for a large period of the night and his body was using a large supply of his food to heal the few nicks he got.

That meant that the second Peter hears about his upcoming field trip to his home the world seems to stop for a moment before the class erupts into full blown cheers. Chins drop to the floor. As his spider-sense overloads with the loud noises he can't help but bang his head on his desk in hopes that it was all a dream, but the students taking part in the decathlon team of Midtown School of Science and Technology still murmur in excitement despite Mr. Harrington's efforts to calm them.

"Do you think we will get to meet the Avengers?" Peter watched as Ned went full geek mode and started asking questions left and right. "Peter, you can finally show me your lab!" "WILL DR. BRUCE BANNER BE THERE!" And as he went on Peter didn't have the heart to tell him that he could have asked Peter to see the compound or meet the Avengers any day.

All of a sudden Peter heard a certain annoying voice break above the other. "Are you ready to have your lies exposed Penis you gay ass?"

Peter tried his best not to react and dodge when alongside the comment came a scrunched up sticky note right at his head. He could hear Flash and his goonies sniggering as he opened the note up to reveal, nonetheless, a drawing of a penis.

Ned looked over his best friends shoulder and most of his excitement from the announcement of the trip disappeared as he stared at the attempt of a penis. Obviously MJ noticed as well as she yelled across the room to Flash.

"If you're so obsessed with Peter's penis you've got to do a better drawing than that before he lets you really see it!"

Flash immediately blushed and backed off from the trio of friends.

time skip: 2 hours

The drive to Stark Industries was unusually quiet as Peter prepared to interrogate Mr. Stark about why he would ever set up anything like this, and Happy, although he wouldn't ever say it, missed the constant chatter. As Peter climbed on the elevator after instructing FRIDAY where to go, be rehearsed his speech for the last time.

Tony was interrupted from his work session with Bruce when he heard FRIDAY announce that 'Underoos' has arrived in the building and is in distress. He chuckled, knowing what Peter was worried about.

The opening of the elevator signalled the start of Peter's speech. "How dare you do this to me Mr. Stark!" Peter exclaimed as he dramatically put his hands over his heart. "Why would you betray me like this?"

Bruce looked up in confusion as to what Tony did, and then remembered that Tony always did something and decided it was best to keep out of it until dinner with the family tonight.

"I didn't do it! Pepper did I promise you kid! She's the one that makes the field trip schedule!" Tony slowly replied, as if he was speaking to a toddler. Doing so, he had on his flawless shit eating grin as well and Peter realized there was no way Flash nor him would get out of this alive.

"No she wouldn't have, she loves me! Who else has access to approve these things Mr. Stark ... who else?"

"Happy?"

"Who else."

"Harley?" Mr. Stark muttered with a cringe evident on his face.

Harley Keener. One of the three people being groomed to take over Stark Industries, not that he knows. Peter only managed to overhear the Stark couple talking about Harley due to his super senses and quickly put together that Morgan, their biological daughter would be another third. Since that day a year ago he has been waiting for the arrival of the third. Harley, or Harles as Peter calls him, was Mrs. Starks (formerly known as Ms. Potts) personal intern and was learning about the business side of the industry and, as Peter proud to boast about, was his boyfriend!

"Shit! I'll murder him!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think non existent reader? It’s definitely not my best but here’s to improvement wheeeee!!!


End file.
